


i've taken a lichen to you

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [110]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya - Time Jump, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Raven had promised to keep Monty out of the kitchen for the whole morning, but now, looking at the mess around her, Harper was starting to wonder if she should’ve bargained for the afternoon too. She hadn’t thought it would be this difficult to make a new algae brew, given that she’d been helping Monty for over a year with the farm. With only one hour left until lunch, however, her hope for a successful birthday surprise was waning.





	i've taken a lichen to you

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "It's Monty's birthday in space and Harper decided to try and improve the food for one day, with the help of Murphy. Just domestic space fluff do your thing

Raven had promised to keep Monty out of the kitchen for the whole morning, but now, looking at the mess around her, Harper was starting to wonder if she should’ve bargained for the afternoon too. She hadn’t thought it would be this difficult to make a new algae brew, given that she’d been helping Monty for over a year with the farm. With only one hour left until lunch, however, her hope for a successful birthday surprise was waning. 

It was gratifying that at least she was better than Murphy. They had been forced to leave the kitchen for a full thirty minutes after this first (and last) attempt at a new algae combination. The smell had been noxious, enough to make her dissolve into grudging giggles at the horror on his face. Since then, she had banished him to prep work only. He was still plenty distracting with his sharp quips and dark muttering, but at least he was no longer a hazard to anyone’s health.

A loud pop echoed behind her and she whipped around. The shit-eating grin on Murphy’s face was beyond worrisome. 

“What was that?” She asked warily.

He smirked, then picked up the straw beside the bowl of algae in front of him. It was gloopy, more sludge than liquid. He stuck the straw in and blew slowly. A bubble formed, viscous but unstable. A few more seconds, and then– _POP._

Flecks of algae splattered onto the counter.  

“You’re making a mess,” Harper warned.

Murphy stared at her, then pointedly looked at her workstation–or rather, workstations, plural, and the disasters strewn across them. His expression turned drier than the destroyed earth below them. 

“Yeah, but I’m going to clean my mess up. You won’t,” she answered his silent challenge.

His response was to quickly blow another bubble, bigger than the last. It popped with an even louder snap, and Harper felt the algae splotch wetly on her arm. Groaning, she wiped it off as Murphy snickered.

“Gimme,” she demanded, lunging for the bowl. As she leaned over, he blew yet another bubble and it exploded in her face. She cried out, and Murphy dissolved into loud laughter. 

“Gross!” She exclaimed as she scrounged for a rag to clean her face off. By the time she had clear vision again, Murphy was dipping one of the slotted spoons into the goop. He started blowing bubbles, and Harper gave up. She grabbed another spoon and started doing the same. 

Soon enough, they were in a fierce competition to see who could blow the biggest, then onto chasing each other around with bombardments of algae bubbles. Harper was laughing so hard she barely had enough breath to use for blowing. Just when she had gathered up enough and was starting to blow, there was a confused noise from behind her. She turned, bringing the spoon with her, and a very large bubble released and popped…right in Monty’s face.

A moment of dead silence, and then Murphy was cackling behind her as she made a small, apologetic whimper. 

Monty coughed and slicked the goop off from his eyes. Harper sheepishly covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Monty, I’m  _so_  sorry.” Her voice broke on the last word as she started to giggle. The giggle crescendoed into snorting, then full-out belly laughter as Monty just stood there in shock. Murphy slid into the side of her vision, clearly moving towards the door to bolt away from whatever confrontation was coming. But Monty didn’t move or say anything, just blinked a few times. Then he finally noticed not just her and Murphy covered in smears of algae but also the mess that his kitchen had become.

“What–”

“We didn’t waste anything critical, I swear,” Harper said hurriedly. “I only used the materials that you had a good excess of. Turns out that I’m not quite as good at this as I thought I was. Suppose I’ll have to find something else for you birthday. And I’ll clean it all up myself, don’t worry you won’t have to–”

Monty cut her off with a raised hand. He held it there a moment, then slowly lifted it up to his cheek to swipe off the sticky mixture. And then, fast as lightening, he whipped it at her.

She shrieked, and he grinned broadly. “Gotcha.”  

Before she could blink, he was reaching for a nearby bowl. She tried to duck, but it got her in the face instead. Laughing, she groped for her own ammunition.

“I’m leaving you to your kinks, lovebirds,” Murphy called out as he sidled out of the room. 

Monty kept up his onslaught well until Harper finally got her own supplies. Then it was full-out war. Too quickly, they used up all the excess algae, but Harper decided there wasn’t a better use for all her failed recipes. On their last round, they drew closer to one another as they slung algae this way and that. Harper was belly-laughing again as Monty, with bright eyes and a brighter grin, reached for her with algae-coated hands. She didn’t hesitate to lean in as he slipped a hand to the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his for a long kiss. Their lips were both covered in algae, but for once, it didn’t taste too bad.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “That was the birthday gift I needed.”

Harper smiled and kissed him again. “Welcome.” She paused, stealing a few more small kisses, then chuckled at the squelch of algae under her shoes. “Shower time?”

Monty hummed enthusiastically, slipping his hand into hers and tugging her towards the door. Harper grinned and followed eagerly.


End file.
